


Too Much Milk In My Coffee

by CurlyCait



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCait/pseuds/CurlyCait
Summary: AU based on a prompt: I wanna be the girl you think about years later while you're staring into your cup of coffee wishing you didn't add so much milk because now it's too creamy to resemble my dark brown eyes.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	1. Something deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabyortizc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabyortizc/gifts).



> Hi everyone. This is my first fic ever but this prompt has stuck with me for a while and I've had a few ideas so I thought I would give it a shot. There will probably be about 2 or 3 chapters, I'm not completely sure yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :) i welcome feedback so feel free to comment at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> PS: i suck at writing smut.

Emma stood at the kitchen counter waiting for the pot to fill with enough coffee for her first cup of the day. She was grumpy this morning as she hadn’t gotten enough sleep, the neighbour’s dog decided 4 am was a perfectly acceptable time to re-enact the call alert scene from 101 Dalmatians. After a few more minutes she was pouring the steaming liquid into her cup, the heavenly aroma of the coffee with hints of vanilla filled her nose as she added her sugar. She went to the fridge to retrieve the milk she began to pour the milk but squeezed a tad too hard and caused the milk to splurge out into the cup and onto the counter. “Fuck.” She groaned and she wiped up the mess on the counter. Emma stared into her cup, too creamy she thought it was now too creamy to resemble beautiful dark brown eyes seared into her mind. Eyes that made her feel like she was the only person that mattered, that she belonged and most importantly… felt like home. She couldn’t even bring herself to take a sip instead she put the cup in the sink and headed back to her bedroom to get ready for the day. While doing her morning routine Emma’s mind drifted back to the last time those chocolate orbs bore into emerald ones both glistening with tears streaming, her heart clenched and she swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

_Four years ago…_

“You’re what?” the raven haired woman said, her barely a whisper.

“I’m moving to New York. I was offered a job at the New York Times.” Emma repeated The other woman opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, still in shock and trying to process what she had just heard. Emma took her hands in her own, “Regina… say something please.”

Regina blinked and swallowed something, “That’s wonderful news, Emma.” She smiled, not quite reaching her eyes. Getting up off the couch they were seated on and headed for the kitchen; she needed to move around. “When did you find out?” she asked over her shoulder

“They called about week ago, I’ve been wracking my brain on how to tell you and my parents since then.” She sighed rubbing her hands over her face

“ _A week_ ” she’s known for a week Regina thought. They had always told each other everything as soon as it happened and now Emma had waited a week to tell her she was leaving, leaving. Her best friend was leaving. They had been friends since they were 11 years old, same schools and university, hell they shared an apartment for 4 years while in varsity. They supported each other when needed; Emma was there when Regina’s father had died in their grade 11 year. She wiped away her tears when she cried, forced her to eat and stay hydrated and more than once held her in her arms until she fell asleep. They helped each other through their first heartbreaks and every break up after that, she’ll never forget the drunken night after Emma broke up with Neal. They were out drinking and somehow Emma ended up dancing on the bar but slipped on a wet spot and fell; fracturing her collar bone in the process. Regina had spent the better part of a month looking after the blonde. Regina didn’t hear the footsteps approaching and jumped when she felt Emma’s hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The blonde said giving her an apologetic look

“No, It’s my fault I was lost in thought.” She dismissed the apology.

“You’ve been in here for a while, are you okay?” the blonde asked looking into brown eyes that were now glistening.

Regina forced and smile onto her face, “yeah, I’m fine. Just a little shocked, I just wasn’t expecting you to tell me that you’re moving,” she sighed running her hands through her hair.

Emma sighed, “I know it’s sudden and I probably should’ve told you sooner, I just… I didn’t know how. This is my dream job and I just couldn’t pass it up.”

Regina instinctively reached out and put her hand on the blonde’s upper arm and squeezed softly, “I know Em. You’ve spoken about it since we were 17, I know it’s important to you and I’m extremely proud of you for achieving your dream.” She said and pulled the other woman in for a hug.

Emma clung onto the brunette as if she were her life line, “A part of me doesn’t want to go.” She whispered and buried her face in the crook of Regina’s neck. Regina rubbed circles on Emma’s back as she felt the wetness of tears on her neck. She didn’t want Emma to leave either but she knew she couldn’t ask the woman to stay and give up her dream, no it was too important for her to pass up. As much as it broke her heart that one of the most important people in her life would be leaving, she just couldn’t ask her to stay. When they pulled apart after some time both had red rimmed eyes.

They made their way back to the couch and sat in silence both lost in their own thoughts. It was Regina that broke the silence first, “When do you leave?”

Emma turned her body to face her but her eyes were cast down playing with a string on the hem of her t-shirt, “3 weeks from Friday” she whispered

Regina nodded “Well then Miss Swan, we better make the most of the next 3 weeks.”

The 3 weeks that followed that evening were spent packing up the blonde’s apartment and reminiscing over times spent there. They went out to their favourite places and spent a few evenings in watching their favourite movies and all in all just enjoying each other’s company.

On Emma’s last night in Storybrooke they had a farewell dinner at her parent’s house, toasts were made and memories were shared. That night she slept over at Regina’s it would be their last girl’s night for a while. As they got ready for bed the next day weighed heavily on their minds. They lay in bed in comfortable silence, staring up at the ceiling. “Are you still awake?” Emma whispered

“Yes.”

“I’m gonna miss you.”

Regina turned onto her side facing the other woman and snuggled deeper into the covers, “Me too.” She said

Emma turned to match Regina’s position, “You’re going to miss yourself?” she teased

“Agh you know what I mean.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes and then more serious “I’m going to miss you too, Emma.”

In a room lit only by the moonlight flooding in, as they looked into each other’s eyes Regina was captivated in the gaze of those big emerald eyes looking at her. As the moonlight shone into the room it illuminated Emma’s face and made her eyes sparkle, Regina’s breath hitched… she always thought Emma was beautiful but in that moment something shifted. The light giving a hint of sparkle to emerald orbs and golden strands that rest on the pillow with gentle curls framing her face, Emma looked like a princess and the most exquisite woman she had ever seen.

Emma couldn’t shift her eyes away from the chocolate orbs that were focused on her. The brunette was bare faced and although Emma had seen Regina countless times without make up, this time was different. Her eyes were soft as she gazed at Emma and a small smile played on her lips. The scar on her top lip Regina hated but Emma loved was slightly more visible tonight somehow here in the gentle moonlight it made her look breathtakingly beautiful.

Both women lost in each other’s gaze, they were unsure of who leaned in first but neither one of them pulled away or stopped. They were nose to nose when Emma lifted her right hand to gently cup Regina’s cheek the brunette woman leaned into the touch as she brought her left hand to Emma’s waist. The blonde dropped her eyes to plump lips and traced a thumb over the scar on Regina’s top lip. “Emma…” she breathed They locked eyes once more, “beautiful” she whispered as she closed her eyes and closed the gap between them. Regina’s eyes slipped closed as she felt soft lips press against her own. The kiss was slow, soft and tender allowing their lips to mould. Emma’s hand moved to caress Regina’s cheek she gently ran her tongue over the brunette’s bottom lip silently asking for access. Regina parted her lips, granting Emma access and lost herself when she felt the blonde’s tongue on her own and she let out a quiet moan and pulled the other woman flush against her so their fronts were pressed together. Hands began exploring each other’s bodies as their tongues briefly fought for dominance before Emma relented and gave Regina control. The brunette set the pace; slow and tender. Her hand drifted from Emma’s side around to her front where she rest it over a small breast. She sucked and nibbled on the blonde’s lower lip while simultaneously squeezing the breast in her hand. Emma groaned and she slid her hand from the small of Regina’s back to her ass and squeezed. At that the smaller woman groaned out as she swung her leg over the other woman’s waist. The kiss grew deeper, Emma pulled Regina closer needing more contact, she snaked her hand under the woman’s satin camisole and allowed her nails to lightly run over smooth skin. That action elicited the most delightful sound “Emma…” a sultry moan tumbled from plump lips. Emma smiled into the kiss, loving that she could pull those moans from the beautiful woman. Regina broke the kiss and stared into Emma’s lust filled eyes; she placed a chaste kiss to the corner of the blonde’s mouth before making her way along a strong jaw placing soft kisses as she went. She continued kissing down the woman’s neck and lingered a bit at her pulse point, where she licked and sucked just enough to leave a small bruise. The feeling of the brunettes tongue on her neck sent a heat through Emma’s body and down to her core. She threaded her fingers through raven trusses and guided the woman back up as she captured her lips in a searing kiss. She moved pushed the brunette onto her back as she deepened the kiss, they broke the kiss when their lungs burned and at the need for oxygen. “Regina…” the blonde whispered. They stripped each other of their clothes before giving in to their passion and getting lost in each other.

As they drift off to sleep, limbs tangled together; both women knew it was deeper than just a night of lust and passion however neither woman ready to admit what it actually was.


	2. Popped Bubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi, here is chapter 2. please let me know what you think in the comments :)

Regina was the first to wake, soft snores from above her roused her from her sleep. Her head resting on Emma’s chest and legs intertwined she smiled happily and wrapped herself tighter around the blonde, not ready to let go and return to reality. She took in the blonde as she slept, how blissful and content she looked and found herself gently caressing Emma’s cheek before placing a soft kiss to her lips. Emma let out a sleepy sigh and tightened her hold on the brunette, nuzzling her nose in the brown trusses. “Good morning.” She sighed placing a kiss on the crown of Regina’s head.

“Mmm… good morning, Em-ma.” The brunette breathed as she tilted her head up, looking into soft green orbs. _Oh god, had she always been this beautiful?_ Emma brought her hand up to gently cup Regina’s cheek, tucking a few loose strands behind her ear. Her eyes drifted down to full, rosy lips and back to the coffee coloured orbs staring back at her; slowly she leaned in closer and brushed their noses together. This elicited a giggle from the woman in her arms; lips quirked at the corners as she closed the distance between them in a tentative kiss. It was languid… their mouths molded together as if they had kissed one hundred times before, Regina ran her tongue along Emma’s bottom lip and was allowed entry. Their tongues danced as the kissed deepened, Emma nipped at Regina’s bottom lip before sucking it between her own for a moment and then diving right back in. Regina was the first to pull away, breathing shallow she gazed at the blonde before her and placed a chaste kiss to her lips and then her nose.

Regina glanced back at the alarm clock on her bedside and saw the time, “We should get up.” She sighed, knowing she had just popped the wonderful bubble they were in. Emma groaned and mumbled something that sounded like “I’d rather stay in bed” but the brunette didn’t ponder on it too long. Instead she gave a light tap to the blonde’s hip and placed a final kiss on her cheek before slipping out of the bed.

From the bed Emma watched as Regina walked to the chair in the corner of the room, a goddess, that’s what she looked like as she draped her silk robe around her body and smoothed out her hair which was now curling at the ends. She sunk back into the mattress just watching the woman and she could a dopey smile tugging at her lips. Regina turned to look at Emma and took in her expression, “What?” she asked brows furrowed.

“Nothing, just you look beautiful.” She stated in earnest.

A blush crept over the brunette’s cheeks, “oh please, I doubt that.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes and walking out the room “I’ll put some coffee on” she threw over her shoulder as she exited.

The blonde shook her head amused and grabbed her shirt and pajama shorts off the floor, slipping them she made her way out the room. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before joining Regina in the kitchen where a fresh cup of coffee was waiting for her. She picked up the mug and inhaled the aroma of fresh ground beans. “Mmm…” she sighed into the cup.

Regina laughed at the action and took a sip of her own coffee, “Should I make breakfast or do you just want to grab something on the way? She asked

“I’m good with just coffee for now. We could just pick up something from Granny’s” she hummed taking another sip.

“Okay, we should probably start getting ready… you can shower first, you know where the towels are?” she asked with a smirk, knowing full well Emma knew were everything in her flat was.

“Ha-ha” she said sarcastically, “I think I’ve been here enough times to know where things go.”

“Yeah yeah.” Regina smiled They both went about getting ready.

While Emma was in the shower Regina made the bed, picked up the discarded clothes from the night before and placed it in the laundry basket. By the time she had finished setting out her clothes for the day Emma was done in the shower and was walking through the bedroom door clad only in a towel and damp hair falling down her back. Regina let her eyes linger on the water droplets the ran across the blondes collar bone and down between the valley of her breasts, her mouth went dry thinking about how she had trailed her tongue along the same path just hours ago, subconsciously biting her bottom lip. She swallowed something and shook herself of the thought, she was now aroused and in need of a cold shower. “All yours…” Emma hummed as she passed by Regina.

Regina all but darted out of the room and Emma chuckled at the sight. She had seen the way lust filled coffee eyes raked over her body and the way she bit her bottom lip. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t aroused too, she had stopped in the door before entering the room at the sight of Regina laying her clothes on the bed and her robe had hiked up just enough to tease and show the bottom of the woman’s perfectly round ass. She had shaken herself just as the brunette straightened and continued into the room. Emma got dressed, applied minimal make up and was blow drying her hair when Regina emerged from the bathroom after what seemed like an eternity. Regina went about applying her make up and blonde gathered the last of her things and took her bags to the front of the flat.

Emma sat on the couch scrolling her social media as she waited for Regina, 5 min later raven haired beauty entered the lounge, “Do you have everything?” she asked

“Yup!” came the reply, getting up from the couch. “You look cute” she said nonchalantly, she was dressed in black jeans that hugged her body in all the right places, a simple white v-neck shirt and black heeled ankle boots.

“Did you really just call me cute, Emma?” she asked with an eyebrow cocked “Yes, deal with it.” she grinned smugly knowing Regina hated being referred to as cute Regina rolled her eyes and groaned, “You don’t look too bad yourself.” She shot back taking in the blondes outfit for the first time. She was dressed in a turquoise t-shirt, her signature skinny jeans and a pair of converse.

Emma shrugged looking down at her outfit, “I wanted to be comfortable.” “Of course, you look lovely, Em.”

She smiled “Thank you. Let’s get going, I want to get a bear claw and hot chocolate at Granny’s.” she said making her way to her bags standing by the door. Regina shook her head amused, “Always a bear claw with you.”

She laughed They stopped off at Granny’s diner on their way to the airport, Emma order her bear claw and hot chocolate with cinnamon while Regina opted for a cappuccino and muffin. Soon they were on their way to the airport. The drive to the airport was a quiet one; music filled the car while the women sat in comfortable silence speaking here and there. Mainly they were lost in a sea of thoughts; reality sinking in heavier the closer they got to their destination. Emma would sneak glances at Regina as she drove and smiled sadly before she looked out the window again, mind wondering. Regina had seen Emma looking at her in her peripheral vision and after the fourth time she reached out and clasped her hand in the blondes, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. It soothed her as much as it did Emma, inside she was falling apart but decided she needed to stay strong and hold it together. She had to… or she knew Emma would never get on that plane and would be giving up her dream job. As much as seeing Emma go broke her she couldn’t stand in the way of what the blonde had wanted and been working toward for the past 10 years.

Their hands stayed clasped the rest of the drive only breaking apart to get the luggage out of the car and then they were intertwined once more. Emma had already checked in online when they were on their way so she just had to check her luggage and wait for plane to called for boarding. They had about 45 minutes to kill before she needed to board so they popped into a few shops on the airport browsing the shelves to kill time. Eventually they moved to sit on a bench in a quieter area they sat quietly for a few moments until Emma broke the silence, “This is it… a new chapter.” She sighed

“I’m so proud of you Emma!” Regina said, “You worked so hard to get here and you did it. I know you’ll do well and thrive because you put your all into what you do, you actually care not just about the story you’re telling but about the people involved in the story, it’s one of the things that makes you a great journalist.” She finished with a soft smile and eyes filed with pride. Emma’s eyes were wet with unshed tears, hearing those words meant everything to her and Regina was right; she had worked incredibly hard to land this job, spent countless nights getting the bare minimum sleep to make sure her stories were just right and captured what she wanted to show. If this was her dream job, then why did a part of her not want to get on that plane?

She felt a thumb swipe her cheek and realized she was crying, she sniffed and took a breath before locking eyes with Regina, “No one has ever said that to me before and honestly it means the world to me, more than what any of my editors have said it’s what I’ve tried to relay in my writing and to hear that it actually shows; I couldn’t be happier.” At that she pulled the brunette in for a much needed hug and held on for dear life, when she felt Regina’s fingers squeeze slightly she tightened her grip and turn her head so it rest on the brunettes shoulder. They stayed like that for a time until they heard the announcement for Emma’s flight to begin boarding, both woman inhaled sharply and slowly released their hold on one another.

They started for the gate and when they got there both stopped and reached for each other’s hands, “Call me or text me when you land, okay?” Regina said trying to hold back her tears.

“I will, I promise.” Emma assured her, giving her hands a squeeze Emma leaned in and pressed a soft lingering kiss to the brunette’s cheek, Regina leaned into it closing her eyes and releasing a soft sigh. When she opened her eyes they were glistening with the tears she was fighting to keep back. _You have to be strong._ She gave Emma a watery smile, blinking away the tears but failing as they fell anyways. Emma returned the smile with a sad one of her own and pulled her in for one last hug, not wanting to let go. “I’ll come visit as often as I can and you could come to New York as well.” She mumbled into the brunettes shoulder, tears now running down her face.

All Regina could so was nod in agreement, her throat was heavy with emotion and she didn’t trust herself to speak so she held on tighter and cried silently into Emma’s shoulder. When they heard the final call to board they broke apart and she gently wiped under her eyes as Emma did the same, “Have a safe flight and don’t forget to text me.” She reminded

“I won’t forget.” Emma assured her, “I love you.” Voice breaking as she looked into wet dark brown eyes

“I love you too.”

Emma looked into those eyes a moment longer and seeing the tears stream down her best friends cheeks she couldn’t stop her own from falling, she took one more breath and turned making her way to the gate where the attendant was waiting to check her ticket. She walked through the gate and glanced back on last time, Regina was still there. They had said “I love you” hundreds of times before but what they both didn’t realize is that now it held deeper meaning for each of them.

____________________

Emma had gotten to work on time and although still tired her day had picked up and been better than she expected it to go. She was able to finish her latest story and get it to her editor before the deadline which she was relieved about she wasn’t sure if she would make the deadline. She was on her lunch break when her phone rang, without looking at the caller ID she answered, “Hello?”

“Emma honey, did I get you at the bad time?” Mary Margret asked sweetly

“Oh hey, mom. No not at all I’m on my lunch break… What’s up?” she said happily

“Honey… I know the two of you don’t talk much but I thought it important you know.” The older woman said in a somber tone

“Mom, what is it?” Emma asked her voice slightly higher than usual. “Regina was in a car accident yesterday and is in the ICU.”


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

“She’s in the ICU” was running through the blondes mind on a loop, she could hear her mother’s voice in her ear but wasn’t listening. Her heart was racing, she was dizzy and she stomach had curled into a tight not causing her to become nauseous, thankfully she was sitting down otherwise she would have hit the floor by now. This wasn’t happening, No, please god no.

“Emma? Honey, are you still there? EMMA?” Mary Margaret’s concerned voice boomed into her ear and pulled her from her reverie.

“Huh? Wha- Oh sorry,” she cleared her throat, “I’m still here, how… how is she?” she asked, in a small voice. She heard the older woman sigh deeply, her stomach clenched and breathing became ragged.

“She hasn’t woken up yet. She’s critical but stable for now… there was some trauma to her head among other places and slight swelling on the brain. Doctors won’t know if there was any brain damage until she wakes up.” She said as steadily as she could, not wanting to freak her daughter out anymore.

“Oh my god…” Emma’s voice broke and tears began falling down her cheeks, “When was the… accident?” she forced out, trying to conceal her crying from her voice

“It was last night… it was raining quite a bit and the other driver lost control and smashed into Regina at an intersection.” Mary Margaret gritted out, it pained her to be relaying this information to Emma. Regina was like a daughter to her as well and she felt Emma should know about it. The line was silent for some time, all that could be heard was Emma’s breathing, “Are you okay, Em?” her mother tried.

The blonde let out a deep breath… was she okay? How could she be okay? She was feeling so many things at once, she was far from okay. Guilt, pain, regret; all of what she was feeling. Guilt she hadn’t spoken to the brunette in a while. Pain for the thought of what life would be if she lost her best friend, were they still best friends? She didn’t know but regardless of that, she well and truly lost her. And regret for not saying what she should have so long ago. She knew what she had to do… more importantly where she needed to be and it was not here. “No… mom.” She breathed, “I’ve got to go, I’ll call you back later. I love you.”

“Oh okay sweetie, I’ll speak to you soon. I love you too, Emma” the older woman assured, before she could say anything else she heard a click and the call ended.

As soon as she hung up the phone she was online searching for the next flight out of JFK to Portland, she found one for 6pm that evening and booked it without a second thought. Next she had to speak to her boss, she had just finished her latest assignment and sent it to the editor she didn’t have any meetings for the next two days and then it was weekend. Knowing she hadn’t taken a vacation in more than a year she had plenty of leave saved up and now was as good a time as any to use it. She called ahead to HR and put in her leave for the next two weeks and took the rest of the week as family responsibility. She spoke to her boss and explained she had a family situation back home and needed to leave today. Since her assignment was done, she could do any further editing from where she was and email it in. Her boss was surprisingly accommodating and told her to go… HR would email her leave forms for her signature.

Within the hour she was back in her apartment packing her clothes in her suitcase and making sure she had everything she needed. She then pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, tank top and hoodie and placed it on the bed. She went to the bathroom for a quick shower before having to leave for her flight. While in the shower she took a moment to breathe and process what her mother had told her… the hot water running down her body and tears down her cheeks she took several deep breaths and anchored herself. She needed to get to Regina… she needed to get home. _Home_.

Once out the shower she got dressed and packed in the remaining items she had just used. She gathered her laptop and made sure she had her chargers and work notebook, just in case. With everything packed Emma set her suitcase and carry-on bag by the door of her flat. She had a few minutes before she would have to leave for the airport so she took out her phone and went to her call log; she tapped on “Mom” and waited while the phone rang. On the fourth ring her mom answered, “Emma…” her mother sighed with worry.

“Hi… I’m sorry about earlier, i- I just needed to process what you had said. I didn’t mean to worry you, I’m okay.” she said exasperated

“Oh thank goodness… I know it’s a lot to take in, heaven knows I myself am still processing.” Mary Margaret sighed.

“I’m coming home.” Emma blurted out

“What? When? What about work?” her mother asked, not completely surprised by what she had just been told.

“Tonight, my flight leaves at 6pm… I’m about to leave for the airport actually. Work is all taken care of; I have plenty of vacation time and if I need to do any last minute editing I can do it from Storybrooke and just email back.” She supplied

“Oh Emma, your dad will be so happy to hear is little girl is coming home. Granted not the best circumstances but still… we’ve missed you.” Mary Margaret said. A pang of guilt flooded Emma; she hadn’t been home in years.

“I’ve missed you too” she said in a small voice.

Mary Margaret noticed the small voice of her daughter, “I know honey. We’re just happy to have you home for a while. I’ll pick you up at the airport, what time does your flight get in?”

Emma’s phone chimed and she moved it from her ear to check the screen, “That’s my uber, I will text you the flight information.” she said as she stood from the couch.

“Okay, text me when you land. Have a safe flight, see you later.” Her mom said sweetly “I will, bye mom.” She rushed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later found her at baggage claim waiting for her suitcase to make its appearance on the carousel. After what seemed like a lifetime, she spotted her red suitcase approaching she snatched it up before it passed and started for the arrivals gate. Her eyes scanned the crowd of people at the gate as she got closer she spotted the short pixie haired woman looking down at her phone with brows furrowed slightly. A grin pulled at the corners of her mouth and she continued to approach the gate, the woman looked up momentarily from her phone; her eyes lit up like christmas lights and a broad smile stretched across her face, “Emma!” the pixie haired woman said loudly. Emma smiled more and engulfed her mother in a bear hug. “Mom.”

The hug lasted several minutes more, both woman just holding each other and reviling in the warmth and love between mother and daughter. When they pulled apart Mary Margaret gave her daughter a once over, taking in the slightly puffy red eyes… she’d been crying, of course she had. “Come on, let’s get home we can catch up a bit in the car.” She said linking and arm in with her daughters and leading them out of the airport to the car.

Once in the car and buckled Emma let out a deep long sigh and sunk into the seat, she rubbed her hands over her face. Her eyes were starting to dry out and she felt a headache coming on she made a mental note to switch to her glasses once they got home. A whisper filtered through the car, “How is she?”

Mary shifted in her seat, “She’s still unconscious but the doctors said the swelling in her brain has gone down. She’s stable, so it’s a waiting game now.”

The blonde simply nodded her head and stared out the window. She hadn’t seen Regina in four years and hadn’t spoken to her in months but even then when they did speak it wasn’t the same as before… it was mainly just a polite conversation over text every now and then to check in on one another. She missed their talks desperately.

“Do you want to go to her first? Or would you rather go home and get settled and go over in the morning?” her mother asked tentatively

The blonde looked at her mother then slowly turned back to the window, she closed her eyes and swallowed “the hospital first” she said shakily. She needed to see Regina, she trusted her mother but she needed to see the woman with her own eyes to know she was okay… well as okay as she could be given the circumstances. She needed to know Regina was still here and that maybe it wasn’t too late. She felt a hand on her knee and looked over to her mom who simply said “Okay.” and gave her knee a squeeze, a small comforting gesture she had done since Emma was a little girl.

They drove in comfortable silence the rest of the way, Mary knew not to try push her daughter until she was ready and right now with her sunk into her seat looking out the window and stray tears falling from wet eyes… was not the time. She would speak when she was ready to so she allowed her daughter solace for the rest of the drive into their hometown. Twenty minutes later they passed the sign saying “Welcome to Storybrooke” Mary cast a glance at the blonde, took a hand in her own and said “Welcome home honey.” The blonde said nothing; she squeezed her mother’s hand lightly as a sign of acknowledgement and took a breath.

Her mind was racing; she was back in Storybrooke after 4 years, as they passed through the town she looked around. Not much had changed… Granny’s Diner still looked the same she would have to get a cup of hot chocolate and a bear claw she mused to herself. A few of the buildings had been painted and some equipment was added to the playground at the park but other than that everything was relatively the same.

They pulled up to the hospital and parked. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the house first and settle in?” Mary asked

“I just… I need to see her first.” Emma breathed out and gave her mother a sad smile.

Mary returned the smile proceeded to get out of the car and walk into the hospital. As they waited for the elevator to arrive the older woman put her hands on Emma’s shoulders and spoke, “Her room is on the fourth floor but honey… I won’t lie to you she isn’t in great shape; she’s breathing on her own which is good but has some nasty bruises. I just want you to be somewhat prepared before we go in.”

Emma closed her eyes “Okay” she sighed, she wasn’t sure what to expect at all and it made her stomach flip. The elevator arrived and they got on, the blonde pressed a shaky finger to the button 4 and waited for the doors to close. “Has Cora been to see her?” she heard herself ask, Regina and her mother never had the best relationship but she had hoped the woman would visit her daughter in the hospital.

“She was here last night for a few hours and had said to call with any news. I’m just glad she came at all.” Mary shrugged her shoulders; she knew the relationship between Regina and Cora. Cora was cold and didn’t offer much affection or emotional support which is why Mary had always made it a point to show Regina what motherly love can be, she treated her as a daughter and loved her as much as one too.

The elevator dinged and the doors open, mother and daughter walked side by side down the hallway of the hospital. They greeted the nurse at the reception desk and she had informed them that Regina had no visitors at present; they came to a halt outside of room 402. Emma looked her mother in the eyes, hazel eyes staring back at her with a hint of concern and sorrow “You ready?” she asked giving her daughter on last squeeze of her hand.

“Yes.” _No._

Mary opened the door to the room and stepped inside, Emma took a deep breath and followed suit. Her eyes landed on the woman lying in the bed and her stomach dropped and all the air was sucked from her lungs, she let out a chocked gasp and her hand flew to cover her mouth. All she could hear was a rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor as she inched closer to the bed, as she got closer she could see the extent of the accident evident on the brunettes body. Her right cheek had a bruise long with a few cuts and scrapes across the rest of her face, right arm was in a sling indicating either a broken arm or collar bone fracture maybe even shoulder dislocation. Emma took Regina’s left hand in her own and held on tight, she felt tears on her cheeks but didn’t bother wiping them away. She slowly reached back for the chair next to the bed and sat down never once letting go of the woman’s hand. Emma brought the brunettes hand up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the scraped knuckles, she held it there for a few moments.

“I’ll be outside.” her mother said and slipped quietly from the room after witnessing the intimate action displayed by her daughter. She had an inkling something had happened between them but had never asked either one for confirmation, now seeing the emotion and love displayed by her daughter she would put money on it.

Emma sat by Regina’s bedside silently crying while she had the woman’s hand cradled in her own, her thumb stroking back and forth over the top of her palm, “Regina, please wake up… please. I’m sorry, I need you to wake up.” She sobbed into the brunette’s side. She sat at Regina’s side and let her tears fall all the while never letting go of her hand, she just wanted those dark brown eyes to open and look at her. _Please I can’t lose her, not again… not for good._

A few minutes later Mary Margaret came back into the room and softly made her way to stand next to her daughter resting a hand on her shoulder, “Honey let’s go home, you can come back in the morning but I think you should get some rest.” Emma didn’t want to leave but she knew her mother was right and the weight of the day was starting to settle in. she nodded her head in agreement and reluctantly removed her hands from around Regina’s, she placed a kiss to the brunette’s temple and whispered “I’ll be back in the morning.” She then turned and followed her mother to the door.

Heavy eyelids and thick black lashes fought to open but managed to crack slightly as brown eyes came into focus a flash of long blonde hair was seen passing the foot of the bed toward what she assumed was the door.

“Emma…” a hoarse raspy voice whispered before eyelids began to close again and just as the door clicked shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter...


	4. I've always...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again, sorry for the long wait I have been readjusting to work and busy weekends but I managed to finish this chapter after 2 weeks. I hope this makes up for the wait :) 
> 
> Also I'm not a doctor or in the medical field so all of my knowledge in this is from watching medical shows.

When they pulled up at the house Emma stumbled out of the car and up to the front door of the house, to hell with her suitcase she could retrieve it in the morning. All she wanted to do right now was fall into bed and succumb to a deep sleep. She leaned heavily against the wall next to the door while she waited for her mom to unlock the door; she didn’t have to wait long because before her mom could put the key in the lock the front door gave way to a charming, blue eyed man. He had a huge smile on his face and his arms were open wide. Emma didn’t hesitate; she fell into the welcoming embrace and breathed in the scent that was unmistakably her dad. He held her close to him, one hand cupping he back of her head as one would a baby, that’s what she was though… his baby girl and she always would be. “Welcome home, Em.”

The trio made their way into the house, as predicted David had hauled Emma’s suitcase out of the trunk and left it in her old bedroom. David and Emma were sat at the kitchen table while Mary Margaret had set about heating up a plate of food for Emma she had kept in the fridge and making tea for the three of them. Once heated up, MM placed the plate in front of her daughter “Here we go, sweetie.” She said and gave a gentle squeeze to the blondes shoulder. “Thanks mom.” Emma said; the exhaustion could be heard in her words.

“How are you really, Em? More especially after you’ve been to the hospital…” David asked with the concern of a father

The blonde looked up from her plate where she had mostly been moving the food around taking small bites here at there. She didn’t have much of an appetite but knew her mom wouldn’t let it go if she didn’t eat a few forks at least. She let out a heavy tired sigh, “I don’t know. It’s a lot. I thought it sunk in on the plane but then I saw her laying in the hospital bed… she looked so small and vulnerable,” voice cracking on the last word she reached for the cup of tea in front of her and took a tentative sip, “When I saw her… it was a shock all over again and it broke my heart, I mean she’s my best friend we’ve been in each other’s lives since we were little and the thought of losing her left me a floundering mess.” Emma hadn’t realized she was crying once more until a white tissue appeared before her. She accepted it and wiped beneath her eyes and nose, she lifted her gaze to meet her parents giving her a sympathetic but knowing look. _Of course they knew, why wouldn’t they. They had probably seen it long before I did._ She thought staring into her mug.

Her mother reached out and rested her hand on the blondes and gave her a reassuring squeeze, “Honey…” she waited for green eyes to meet her own, “Regina is strong and she will pull through this, we have to have hope. We can see how difficult this is for you, it’s difficult for us too… she was, no- she is our daughter too and we love her just as much as we do you. The best thing we can do for her is be there and offer our support whether she is awake or not but she shouldn’t be alone, she needs to know that we love her and people are fighting for her.” MM finished, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Your mother is right, Emma. With that being said I think we should all get some rest, it’s been a stressful few days and quite a day for you sweetie.” He smiled but wasn’t able to mask the concern in his eyes.

Emma nodded slowly rising from her seat at the table with her mug of tea in hand; she gave her parents a weak smile and bid them both a goodnight retreating up the stairs to her childhood bedroom. Once in the safety of her bedroom she set the mug a top the dresser in the corner and sat down on the floor by her suitcase to dig out something to sleep in, as she rifled through her clothes she contemplated showering or simply just getting into bed. She found and oversized band t-shirt and shorts and threw them on the bed then gathering her toiletries and phone she headed the bathroom; she figured she’d sleep better warm and clean. Emma allowed the shower the run allowing the water to reach her preferred temperature while she chose a playlist; mainly to keep her mind occupied on something other than what was currently going on in her head and heart.

10 minutes later she was back in her room pulling on her pyjamas all the while soft music drifted around through the room. Not having eaten much earlier she picked up her forgotten cup of tea and made her way to the kitchen, as she passed her parent’s bedroom she could hear them getting ready for bed and hushed words flowed between them and slowed her steps. “She loves her you know, I think she finally realized It.” she heard her father’s voice say, a sigh and then her mother, “I know… I’ve had hunch for years and what I saw at the hospital this evening only confirmed it.”

It seemed her parents were always 3 steps ahead of her she mused and continued to the kitchen to heat up her tea. As she entered her bedroom the soft tune of a song she had long forgotten was on her phone reached her ears, she settled herself into bed and sipped her tea. As the warm liquid slid comfortably down her throat she closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the pillows and covers, then she heard the words of the song and took a shaky breath…

_Last night quietly she walked through my mind_

_As I lay searching for sleep_

_Her soft hand reached out she whispered my name_

_As she brushed a tear from my cheek_

_And then those funny familiar forgotten feelings_

_Start walking all over my mind_

Emma’s heart clenched at the words and tears once again threatened to fall, she reached for her phone and switched to some jazz instead. The words of the song almost mirrored what she felt, the past 16 hours her forgotten feelings had been in her mind, the rest of song would just be adding salt to the many wounds that seemed to be opened today. She tried to focus on the jazz drifting in the room and soon found herself nodding off; she set the cup down on her nightstand and snuggled into her bed. It wasn’t long before the emotional exhaustion overcame her and she succumbed to a deep sleep, soft jazz still playing in the room but before she slipped fully she saw once more beautiful coffee orbs, a soft “Regina” escaped her lips and she dropped off the precipice of sleep.

Across town a nurse was checking the injured brunette’s vitals and entering it in her chart, the brunette stirred and opened her eyes taking in the room around her. She felt a dull pain in her head and reached her hand up to touch the bandage covering the stitches of one of the cuts, she hissed in pain. At the sound the nurse looked up from what she was doing and made her way toward the patient, Regina tried to speak but her voice was hoarse and throat dry. The nurse poured her a glass of water and helped her take small sips after the woman had enough she set the glass down and asked “How are you feeling?”

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath; becoming aware of the aches in different parts of her body she realized her right arm was strapped to her chest and she knew her head was bandaged. But the dull pain in her head was increasing quickly. “Tired and my head is killing me.” She said as she adjusted her placement on the bed.

“That’s to be expected, you had taken quite a hit. I’ll page the on call doctor so he can do a check-up, your assigned doctor will be in for rounds in the morning, excuse me a moment.” The nurse said and left the room

Regina lay in the bed staring at the ceiling; she didn’t know how long she had been in the hospital. She couldn’t quite remember what happened exactly but she had few flashes of being removed from her car and in the ambulance. She remembered hearing a familiar voice, one she longed to hear again, feeling soft lips on her forehead and managed to opened her eyes just enough to see blonde hair sweeping out the door. It could’ve been a dream; her morphine hazed brain wasn’t sure. Why would Emma, _her Emma,_ be here?

Not long after that the doctor entered the room, “Mayor Mills, how are you feeling?” he asked

“Tired and some pain, my head especially is killing me. How long have I been here?” she countered

The doctor nodded and moved closer to the bed, “That’s from the concussion and swelling around your brain, it’ll hurt a while longer. I’d like to check your vitals and responses and we will schedule you for a head CT in the morning to double check everything.” He informed her as he took out his pen torch and checked her pupils then her pulse. He placed two fingers in the palm of her hands, “Squeeze as tight as you can” she did, “okay everything seems to be in normal your responses are good and pulse strong. You will be quite groggy and in a great deal of pain for a while unfortunately, you fractured your collar bone as well as a collapsed lung and fractured two ribs. Not to mention your head injury. We have you on a morphine drip to help with the pain, when it becomes too much just press the button and it will administer a dosage.” He finished

By the time the doctor had finished the brunette was in a daze from taking in all the information; her head hurt and she just wanted to sleep. She simply nodded in acknowledgement.

“I’ll leave you to get some rest, if you need anything the nurses will be around.” He assured and left the room

Regina closed her eyes trying to dull the pain in her head and the building pain in her chest. The pain in her chest grew and she wasn’t sure if it was due to injuries or the thought of the blonde who she desperately wanted to be real and in Storybrooke, in her hospital room kissing her forehead. She pressed the button for the dose of morphine and closed her eyes once more waiting for the pain to lessen and her to drift off to a pain free plane.

_______________________________________________________________

The next morning Emma woke at 7 am her internal clock not letting her sleep later on a weekday; feeling slightly better she felt more rested but her head heavy as a headache made its presence known. She headed downstairs where she could smell bacon and coffee but first she needed a glass of water. Upon entering the kitchen she went straight to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, downing half of it one go.

“Uuh morning sweetie, thirsty?” Mary Margaret chuckled as she flipped the bacon

Emma smiled meekly, “Headache. Where’s dad?”

“Oh he’s upstairs getting ready for work, would you like some coffee?” the older woman asked

“Sure but I’ll get it myself, thanks.”

Mary Margaret plated everything and set two plates on the table, one in front of Emma and turned back to get the third, as she sat down David waltz into the kitchen placing quick kiss to the crown of Emma’s head and a soft kiss to his wife lips as he took his seat next to her. “This looks delicious, honey.” She smiled and began eating.

“How did you sleep, Em?” He asked between bites

“Like the dead…” she grimaced at her own bad _joke_ , “I slept okay, it was that exhaustion sleep, I feel a bit better and slightly better rested except for this headache.”

“I’m after you’ve eaten you will start to feel better.” Her mother supplied, “I thought we’d get a slightly later start today… give you a chance to settle in and breathe. We can head to the hospital at 11am?” MM suggested hoping Emma would give herself a chance to adjust and relax.

“Sure… that actually sounds good. I need to unpack and check some things for work.” Her brain caught up to what her mom said, “wait mom don’t you have work too?” she asked eyeing her mother.

“I took a few days off, god knows I’ve earned them.” She replied earnestly.

“Aah okay.”

They finished up breakfast and David left for work, Emma helped her mom tidy up the kitchen. She then went up to her room and grabbed her laptop and returned downstairs where her mother was sitting on the couch with a book propped on her legs, she gave her a smile and plopped unceremoniously onto the couch and pulled up her emails. She found the leave form, signed it and emailed it back. She closed her laptop and grabbed the TV remote, opened Netflix and put on FRIENDS on a low volume, after a few minutes MM closed her book and joined her daughter watching Netflix. Emma rested her head in her mother’s lap as the older women ran her fingers though long blonde curls, she missed this… the safety and comfort of her mother’s love.

Mary Margaret let out a content sigh as she ran her fingers through Emma’s hair, she loved that her little girl still wanted her to comfort her just as she had done when she was younger whenever Emma was having hard time. After a few minutes she heard Emma’s breathing even out and soft snores filled the space around them, she took the blanket draped on the back of the couch and covered the blonde and carefully extracted herself from under the blonde, trying not to wake her. The headache must have taken full swing she mused and decided she would let the blonde sleep for a few hour; they could head to the hospital a little after 11.

Emma woke up from her nap on the couch rather disorientated; she didn’t even remember falling asleep. She checked the clock on the wall; 10:25am. She had time to get dressed and maybe grab a snack before they had to leave, she could unpack later. She made her way upstairs and to her room, she checked her phone and saw a few messages from Elsa and Ruby asking if she was alright and to update them when she had a chance. She had just told them she had a family emergency and was going home for some time; she would probably have to tell them it was Regina at some point. She pulled out black jeans and a grey v-neck; she got dressed and applied some concealer to the bags under her eyes. Dragged a brush through her unruly bed head and decided to leave it loose down her back. She pulled on her black boots and grabbed her red leather jacket, phone and wallet, making sure she had what she needed she went downstairs where she found her mother looking for something in the fridge.

“Hey mom, what you looking for?” she asked

“Oh Emma, you’re awake. Oh nothing really… I could’ve sworn I still had some yogurt left.” She said slightly confused, “Your dad probably ate it. Ready to go?” the older women chuckled

“Yeah… let’s go.” She confirmed grabbing a banana and heading for the front door.

______________________________________________________

They arrived at the hospital and made their way to the fourth floor, Mary Margaret had stopped along the way to chat to a nurse but told Emma she would meet her shortly. Emma entered room 402 and her face paled, breath hitched and stomach dropped at the sight of the empty hospital bed. The nurse who had been stripping the bed looked up when she heard the sharp intake of air, quickly assessing the situation it dawned on her what must be going through the blondes brain. She was at Emma’s side in three short strides grasping her arm to get her attention, “No no no, she’s okay. She was taken down to radiology for a CT. They should be bringing her back up any minute.” The nurse assured Emma. “You can wait here, it shouldn’t be much longer and I’m almost done in here.”

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded not able to form words, she sat down on the chair by the wall trying to overcome the shock she just had while the nurse finished up. The nurse left the room and Emma let her head fall into her hands, breathing in deeply to calm herself. _Regina is okay, the nurse said she’s fine._ So lost in thought she didn’t hear the footsteps or soft squeak of the wheel chair that entered the room.

As she made her way back to her room a nurse told her she had a visitor waiting in her room, Regina wondered who it was, certainly not her mother. Cora Mills was not the type to visit a hospital unless it was life or death and even then it was a challenge getting her there. As she was wheeled into her room she was met with a hunched over form and blonde princess curls spilling forward creating a curtain around the persons face. She instantly knew who it was; a gasped escaped her lips and then “Emma?”

Emma barely registered the gasp but the husky voice that spilled her name she wouldn’t miss anywhere, her heart leapt at the sound of the voice and looked up. Emerald eyes met dark brown, “Regina, oh my god.” and without a second thought she was up out of the chair and kneeling in front of the brunette. Hands gently cupping her bruised but still even through all that beautiful face, the blonde closed the distance between their lips in a searing kiss pouring all the love and emotion she could into that single kiss.

Regina was stunned for a second but then she was kissing back and lifting her left hand to the nape of Emma’s neck, their lips moved against each other as if it were a dance they had long perfected. She could feel everything the blonde was trying to convey and she felt the love she felt for the woman kissing her spill out of her heart and into the kiss. When they broke apart she held Emma in place and bringing their foreheads to rest together, “You’re here.” She whispered softly tangling her fingers in blonde hair.

“Of course I’m here, I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Emma said pulling back to look her in the eyes, “I love you, Regina. More than anything, I love you.”

“Oh Emma, _my Emma_. I love you, I have always loved you.” She confirmed and pulled Emma in for another kiss, slower and less heated but drowning in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this chapter I had no idea how it would end but I am extremely happy with where the character took me in writing. I could just end it there but I know so things went unanswered like what actually happened between them. I will be answering that in the next and final chapter, probably a long one. It may take some time to write as my usual 8.5 hour day now becomes a 13 hour day:/ bare with me please. 
> 
> As always let me know your thoughts about the chapter. xx  
> ps: the song is Funny Familiar Forgotten Feeling by Engelbert Humperdinck


	5. Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and Happy New Year. Here's the final chapter of the story, to those who waited for it sorry it took so long i was super busy with work and a show and then I got sick so didn't write much. But here it is done, I hope you enjoy and that questions were answered. :)

Regina was settled in her bed, Emma on the chair next to the bed with an olive toned hand in her own. They’d been in that position for the past few minutes, neither one wanting to let go... both needing the anchor to reassure that the other was there. 

Regina laced their fingers together and gave Emma a watery smile, eyes glistening with affection. “I’ve missed you.” She whispered to the blonde

“I’ve missed you too, more than I knew” Emma replies as she lifted their hands and kissed the back of Regina’s in a softly. “When my mom told me what happened I... I felt like the last few pieces I had holding me together were falling apart, I knew that regardless of what happened those years ago... I needed to see you.” Tears trailing down her cheeks, “I was an idiot.” She finished, hanging her head. 

Regina withdrew her hand from Emma’s and brought it up to the blondes cheek to gently wipe away the tears there, “Emma, what happened between us in retrospect we were both stupid.” She whispered, “I knew I hurt you when I saw the look on your face when you saw him with me. But...” she tilted Emma’s chin up so their eyes met, “He was a distraction... A stupid attempt at me trying to bury my feelings for you, god I was so stupid. I should’ve just told you how I felt.” She chuckled and sniffed, now crying too. 

“Bury your feelings... huh I’d done the same ever since I got on the plane but it became too much and I decided to tell you on my next visit.” Emma said as she lowered her gaze to the bed, “and then I saw the two of you.” 

Regina’s heart twisted, the last time she saw Emma Swan in person was the day she was going to confess her feelings, “oh... “ after a few moments her voice filtered through the room, “I chased after you, you know. But when I called out and you just kept walking, I- I couldn’t bare it and I broke down right there.” She was openly crying now. 

“I - I didn’t know you had seen me... “ Emma admitted quietly, “Walking away and not taking you in my arms and telling you how I felt was one of my biggest regrets... even more when I found out about the accident.” She got up off the chair and sat on the bed, gently taking the woman into her arms, “ But I did turn around and I saw the tears streaming down your face but I forced myself keep walking.” She confessed sadly

Regina turned slightly and brought their foreheads together, “we both could’ve done things different, we were stupid and scared.” Caressing Emma’s cheek, “But you’re here now and I don’t ever want to let you go again. I love you, idiot... I’m in love with you and have been for longer than I realized.” With that Regina brought their lips together in a sweet, lingering kiss. 

When they broke apart Emma was smiling, “I’m not walking away again, I’m in love with you Regina. She declared looking into the brown orbs she called home. Yes... she was indeed... _Home._

Emma was laying next to Regina with the brunettes head resting on her chest, Emma’s arms protective but cautious of injuries, around Regina’s frame. They lay together in comfortable silence, content just being in one another’s arms. It felt safe and long overdue. 

Mary Margaret came in a few minutes later and found the couple in cuddled and asleep. She gave them each a kiss on the forehead and slipped quietly out of the room with a a broad smile spread across her face. She shot Emma a text that she was off to do some grocery shopping and would be back later to check on Regina. 

Emma woke first, slightly confused as to where she was until she registered the body pressed against her, looking down she saw a mop of brown curls on her chest and could hear soft snoring. She smiled to herself and let out a content sigh. She looked around the room and seeing no sign of her mother, reached into her pants pocket and took our her phone. She unlocked it to find a message from her mom and 3 messages from Ruby asking how she was and for any updates. She sent back that she was doing alright and would call her later tonight to give her an update. 

A few more moment passed and a nurse came in to let Emma know visiting hours were coming to an end and that she could come back later. She nodded and began to untangle herself from the brunettes hold; Regina began to stir and winced in pain as she readjusted herself onto the bed. She opened her eyes slowly and seeing Emma looking back at her with so much love, suddenly the pain seemed to lesson and all she felt was an undeniable love for the women before her. 

“I have to go.” Emma said sadly 

Regina’s face dropped and so did her heart, Emma was leaving? 

Seeing the distraught look replace a loving smile, the blonde reached for her hand and placed a soft kiss to her palm, “I’ll be back in a few hours, the nurse told me visiting hours are over but I could come back later.” 

Regina relaxed at that and settled a little further into the bed, “Okay, I’ll see you later?” she sighed

“Of course, Gina. Is there anything you need or want?” she asked as she pulled her jacket on

Regina pondered for a moment before answering, “uhm… a change of clothes and basic toiletries. I think my keys are in the drawer next to the bed. Oh the address is 16 Maple Drive.” The brunette said and leaned over to open the drawer but drew back in pain when her ribs protested.

“Don’t strain yourself babe, I got it.” Emma said and went to retrieve the keys, “Anything else?”

The brunette shook her head and smiled dopily, “No just that… and you.”

Not being able to resist the blonde bent down and captured rosy lips in a soft kiss; she felt Regina smile into and lingered just a tad longer. When they parted she placed a chaste kiss to the brunette’s forehead, “Get some rest beautiful, I’ll be back before you know it.”

Regina sighed, “Okay.” and watched as the blonde woman she loved so left the room. She was still finding it hard to believe that Emma was here, with her. She had missed her incredibly and although she knew they still had much to discuss she was content to revel in what they currently had; love and each other.

Emma left the hospital and decided to stop off for a coffee before walking the short distance to Regina’s house, she ordered her coffee and pulled out her phone and dialled Ruby’s number. The phone rang and she was just about to put down when she heard her friends voice filter through, “Emma, Hi.”

“Hey, Rubes. How you doing? The blonde replied

“I’m fine. How are you? You left so suddenly, what happened?” ruby asked, worry lacing her voice

Emma sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, “I’m okay… it’s been a lot to take in. Regina was in a car accident and it was pretty serious, honestly I don’t know what came over me I just knew I had to be here. So I booked the next flight out of JFK, I lost her once Rubes and the thought of losing her for good and not having seen her since that day… I- I just couldn’t.” her voice cracked at the thought again.

“Is she okay?”

“She’s got some pretty nasty injuries but she finally woke up last night and there hasn’t been any swelling on her brain so that’s good.” Emma said and mouthed a thank you to the barista and left the coffee shop.

“Oh that’s good. So… what happens now? Last time I checked she was kissing some guy and you came back home a mess.” Her friend sighed, “I just don’t want to see you hurt again and have to pick up the pieces”

Emma sighed and took a sip of her coffee, letting the warm strong liquid flow down her throat as she pondered what Ruby had said, “I know Rubes and I love you for it, we still have to work things out fully but I want to be with her and from the little time we spent together today I think she wants the same. We were both stupid before… and afraid to say how we felt when in fact we both felt the same way.”

“Okay, just be careful with your heart Em. I’ve gotta get back to work, keep me updated.” Ruby said

“I will, bye Rubes.” Emma replied

“Bye, Em”

Emma let out a long breath as she took the turn into Maple drive, she looked around at the houses and spotted the one she was looking for. She walked to the house and got the key out of her jacket pocket, she had a slight hesitation as she reached the door, it felt a bit weird to enter the woman’s house without her but she knew she had her permission so she drew in a breath and unlocked the door. As soon as she stepped inside the she was consumed by the comforting smell that was unmistakably Regina. She took in her surroundings; it was a one story house, a fuse of modern and Victorian. An open-plan lounge that led into a small dining area and then the kitchen. The kitchen had modern fixtures and marble counter tops. Emma smiled to herself, she remembered Regina loved to cook and could see the brunette spending hours in the kitchen whipping up amazing dishes.

The blonde made her way down the little passage and passed a bathroom on her right, she carried on a peaked into the room on her left. She saw a desk, chair and wall lined with books; the study. Next to it was a guest bedroom and at the end of the hall she found the master bedroom. Emma made quick work of packing some clothes for Regina, she found a small bag in the closet and added some pajamas, socks, yoga pants and a tshirt and found one of the hoodies the brunette had stolen from her years ago. Her heart tugged that she still kept it and added it to the bag. She went to the bathroom to get the necessary toiletries, making sure she had everything she went back to the front of the house and stopped at the closet to grab a pair of shoes. Emma locked the door and made her way back into town.

While Emma was gone Regina had some food and had managed to take a shower with much help from one of the nurses. She was back in bed and allowed her mind to drift to the series of events that had happened up until now; Emma was here and had told her she loves her, they had realized they were both idiots in love and had they just told each other how they felt could’ve spared each other years of heartache. She knew she had never gotten over Emma, she tried to and had gone on dates but they had never developed into anything serious. But now she wanted to make things work with Emma and although she felt some trepidation, she loved this woman and wanted to be with her. ‘ _I’m not letting go this time’_ she thought

A week later Regina was released from the hospital. It was decided that Emma would stay with her at her home to help her as she recovered; when the question of the blondes work came up she assured that she was on leave for another week and after that she could work remotely for the rest of the month. In the time while Emma stayed with Regina they had spoken about their relationship and what it meant for both of them.

One night after dinner they were cuddled on the couch watching a movie when Emma simply looked at the woman pressed to her side, Regina felt her stare and turned to meet her gaze, “What?” she asked.

Emma smiled and asked, “Will you be my girlfriend, officially?”

Regina responded with a searing passionate kiss to thin pink lips, “Yes.”

Emma had decided to move back to Storybrooke, she would continue to work remotely and would travel to back to New York when needed but would be based in her home town, Regina tried to put up a fight that Emma shouldn’t give up her dream job but the blonde shut down her argument, “I’m not giving anything up, I’m just realigning my priorities. I can work from anywhere; perks of journalism. It took a long time to realize but you are my home, Regina, my dream come true and I’m not letting go of that.” #

_______________________________________________________

**_Six months later…_ **

Regina and Emma are sat on a bench on at the pier watching the sunset along the horizon, “We should do this more often.” Emma says

Regina smiles, “I agree, it’s absolutely breath-taking” she says, except she’s staring at the blonde, brown eyes swirling with love and adoration and she thinks, ‘ _Yes. This, you, here… it’s perfect.’_

Emma turns to look at her and finds brown eyes are already on her, she leans in and brushes a tender kiss against plump lips. They’re both smiling as the blonde pulls away, brown orbs are glistening slightly, “Marry me?” Regina says as she waits in baited breath

Emma doesn’t respond, instead she’s staring into her eyes. The same eyes she had tries for four years to see in her morning cup of coffee, the same eyes that she knew had always held her heart and been her safe place, her comfort, her home. She reached out and cupped rosy cheeks between her palms and captured the brunette’s lips between her own pouring everything into it to convey her feelings. They broke apart a few moments later both needing air to fill their burning lungs, “Yes.”

The end


End file.
